index_of_gifted_and_enhanced_individualsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pietro Maximoff
Real Name: Pietro Django Maximoff *'Current Alias:' Quicksilver *'Aliases:' **Magnusson **Pietro Frank **Mateo Maximoff **Son of M *'Relatives:' **Scarlet Warlock (maternal grandfather, deceased) **Natalya Maximoff (mother, deceased) **Django Maximoff (maternal uncle and foster father, deceased) **Marya Maximoff (maternal aunt and foster mother) **Wanda Maximoff (twin sister) **Luminous (alleged sister) **Ana Maximoff (maternal cousin and foster sister, deceased) **Mateo Maximoff (maternal cousin and foster brother, deceased) **Thomas Maximoff (nephew, deceased) **William Maximoff (nephew, deceased) **Thomas Shepherd (reincarnated nephew) **William Kaplan (reincarnated nephew) **Crystalia Amaquelin (ex-wife) **Quicksilver (clone, deceased) *'Identity:' Public *'Citizenship:' **American **Transian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Terrorist (formerly) **Inhuman Militia Officer (formerly) **U.S. Government Operative (formerly) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 175 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Silver *'Origin:' Mutate *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Serbia *'Powers:' **'Superhuman Speed:' He is able to run at superhuman speeds, although the exact speed at which he can move is unknown. He has shown to be capable of running at least Mach-5, as he has outrun lightning bolts and covered half of the Earth's surface in 92 seconds. ***''Speed Physiology:'' His body is naturally adapted to withstand the rigors of running and moving at high speeds. His cardiovascular and respiratory system are more efficent, and his eyes are also able to withstand high wind velocities. ****''Superhuman Stamina:'' His body produces almost no fatigue toxins, allowing him to never tire. ****''Superhuman Durability:'' His joints are smoother and are lubricated more efficiently, his tendons are as strong as steel, and his bones are much more durable than regular human bones. ****''Accelerated Metabolism:'' His metabolism is 15 times more efficient than those of a normal human being. ***''Superhuman Reflexes:'' His reaction time is several times faster than a normal human. ***''Superhuman Agility:'' He is more agile, balanced, and flexible than average humans. ***''Superhuman Strength:'' The strength in the lower part of his body allows him to run without sustaining injury. His upper body can press about 1000 pounds, while his lower body can press about one ton under optimal conditions. ***''Superhuman Thought Processing:'' The speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level equal to his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings at high velocities. **'Vibratory Sense:' He can sense vibrational patterns in his environment that allow him to always find the magnetic north. This allows him to change course instinctively while running despite moving at extreme speeds. **'Molecular Acceleration:' He has a seemingly limited ability to accelerate the motion of molecules for a variety of effects, including causing matter to explode or disintegrate, allow himself to fly, and to phase through solid matter. *'Abilities:' **Quick intellect **Thoughts are so sporadic that telepaths have difficulty using their powers against him. **Skilled martial artist *'Weaknesses:' **Has experienced several mental breakdowns **Severe depression **Sociopath, according to sister **Extremely compulsive *'Classifications:' **'Intelligence:' 3 **'Strength:' 4 **'Speed:' 5 **'Durability:' 3 **'Energy Projection:' 1 **'Fighting Skills:' 4 Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Adventurers Category:Terrorists Category:Military Officers Category:Government Operatives Category:Males Category:Mutates Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Serbia Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Speed Physiology Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Thought Processing Category:Accelerated Metabolism Category:Vibratory Sense Category:Molecular Acceleration Category:Flight Category:Phasing Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Martial Arts Category:Depression Category:Sociopathy Category:Compulsivity Category:Class 3 Intelligence Category:Class 4 Strength Category:Class 5 Speed Category:Class 3 Durability Category:Class 1 Energy Projection Category:Class 4 Fighting Skills